How To Make A Hero Gasp
by wisrac17dew
Summary: Megamind has come up with a new plan to get Metro Man to do whatever he wants! But will it backfire, or will it succeed? Or maybe he shouldn't have shown Roxanne his plan... Pre Movie
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy!**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes Sir! It will improve your image by a ton!"

"Ugh, fine Minion…"

Roxanne Ritchi leaned back onto the far too familiar chair. She had been awake for a while now, but had decided to stay silent so she could hear what her kidnappers were talking about. Most of the conversation had been nonsense, but she had learned a few interesting facts over the past ten minutes.

"Is she ever going to wake up?" Roxanne heard Megamind moan. He could be so immature sometimes.

"Yes Sir, she should be waking up any second now!" Minion's over-friendly voice could be heard even through the bag.

"Oh, one more thing Minion!"

"What is it, Sir?"

"PUT AWAY THE FINDING NEMO POSTER!" Megamind screeched.

"Oh…. Of course Sir!" The sound of Minion's robotic feet clanking away could be heard after that statement.

Roxanne finally decided to 'wake up'. The bag was beginning to cut off her oxygen supply.

"Mmmphh!" She mumbled rather loudly. In a matter of seconds, the bag was gone.

"So Miss Ritchi, we meet again!" Megamind dramatically swiveled around in his giant leather chair. "Today you shall be quite impressed with my evilness!"

"Why? Did you finally decide to get rid of the 'Finding Nemo' poster?" Roxanne smirked.

"Ugh! Won't you please forget about that?" Megamind seemed genuinely annoyed. Roxanne laughed, it was so fun to get on Megamind's nerves.

Just then, Minion walked into the room carrying a stuffed animal cat.

"Here, Sir! Make sure to pet it diabolically. Th-" Minion seemed to have noticed that Roxanne was awake. "Oops" He smiled with embarrassment.

"Minion!" Megamind shouted "please just... go away."

"But, what about the plan?" Minion questioned.

"I'll call you when I need you" Minion walked away.

"Ehm, anyways" Megamind tried to pretend that nothing had happened, but that backfired pretty quickly.

"Just give it up Megamind! You should know by now that I don't take you seriously!"

"You will after today!" Megamind gave his best evil smile. "Because today I will drive Metro Mahn so crazy he will do whatever I say!"

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Roxanne seemed spectacle.

"Like this" Megamind pressed one of the many buttons on his giant control panel, and Metro Man's face appeared on one of the larger screens.

"Megamind! I should've known you were up to something!" Metro Man exclaimed dramatically. Then he gasped.

"Wait why'd you gasp?" Roxanne was a bit confused at this point.

"Oh silly Roxanne" Megamind made a fake pout face " Metro Mahn can't hear you!"

"Megamind! Why did he gasp?" Roxanne demanded.

"Because, my dear Roxanne. Metro Mahn has just witnessed something that will change his life forever!"

"What did you show him?"

"I just can't simply tell you" Megamind smiled "That would ruin the fun."

"Fun-" and then she saw it. The horrifying hologram appeared in front of her. Causing her to gasp even louder than Metro Man

* * *

**What could the hologram be? Stay tuned for more! Chapter 2 will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 **

"Oh my god..." Roxanne stared at the hologram in disbelief. The image that was being displayed was by far the most evil hologram that Megamind had ever managed to conjure up.

It wasn't that the picture was that terrible, it was the fact that Megamind had used it in his evil plan. Without her permission. I mean who makes a hologram of themselves kissing someone?

The image was fake. What the hologram displayed had never happened, but Metro Man didn't know that piece of information. He believed that the scene was happening at that very moment.

"Megamind! What the heck! We never kissed!"

"Of course we didn't, Miss Ritchie, but poor Metro Mahn doesn't know that!"

"What do you hope to gain from this? Ruin my relationship?" Roxanne gulped, Megamind still thought that Metro Man and her were a couple.

"No, of course not! I shall use this hologram to destroy Metro Man's reputation!" Megamind gloated proudly.

"Just let me go!" Roxanne was getting angry.

"Not gonna happen, sweetheart." Megamind smirked

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not, sweetheart?"

"Gah! Please untie these ropes!"

"Nope"

Roxanne knew what she had to do. It was her only hope. "MINION!" she screamed as loud as she could.

"Yes Miss Ritchi?" The muffled response came almost immediately

"Come he-" Roxanne was stopped by Megamind's gloved hand covering het mouth.

"It's nothing Minion!" Megamind called as a response to Minion's question.

"Mmm Mmm Mmmm!" Roxanne mumbled, her mouth was still covered by Megamind's hand.

"Miss Ritchi, please do not make this harder than it has to be" Megamind sternly told her, his face was only inches away from her's, his hand still covering her mouth.

"Sir can I come in?" Minion said from behind the door.

"Not-"

"MMMMMPH!"

Minion slowly opened the door, not sure what he expected to see. Maybe Roxanne dangling over a pit of alligators? That's not what he saw though.

It really was an odd sight. Miss Ritchi squirming around, tied to a chair. Sir hunched over, covering her mouth with his hand. Then of course the hologram in the background.

Minion had told sir that the hologram was a bad idea, but of course he didn't listen.

"OW!" Minion snapped out of his thoughts.

"Um, Sir?"

'What Minion? Megamind snapped.

"Why'd you just yell ow?"

"She bit me!" Megamind yelped, and pointed at Roxanne.

Roxanne laughed.

**Heehee I hope you liked it. Was it confusing? If it was, sorry! Chapter 3 will be out soon**


	3. Chapter 3

Metro Man stared at the screen in disbelief. When Megamind had contacted him through the usual webcam/Skype thing, he expected to see Megamind bantering on and on about his new evil scheme. Not Megamind and Roxanne kissing! What the heck was going on?

On the screen, the blue alien, and Roxanne broke apart, after what seemed like forever. Metro Man could hardly stand the sight. Roxanne wasn't even mad! She wasn't running away in fury! In fact, she looked like she enjoyed it! What was going on?

Metro Man's thoughts were interrupted by Megamind's voice coming through the screen.

"Oh hello, Metro Mahn" Megamind purposely mispronounced man. "I guess you saw that little incident" the alien smiled "and I'm sure you're wondering how you can win your dear Roxanne back!"

"Megamind! What did you do to Roxanne?!" Metro Man demanded.

"I hypnotized her!" Megamind laughed evily.

"Why on Earth would you do that?"

"Because now I have a way to control you!"

"What?" This wasn't making any sense.

"I won't unhypnotize Roxanne until you follow my orders!"

"Ummm..."

"Now I have to go. I will get back to you soon. Oh, and I recommend not trying to find Miss Ritchi, because if you do... I will destroy the unhypnotyzing ray!" Megamind screeched, and the screen went blank.

Metro Man was utterly confused. What kind of trick was this? Was this some sort of blackmail attempt? He didn't know, but Metro Man did know one thing: He had to get that unhypnotizing ray.

"Minion! Get me out of here!" Roxanne was furious. She thought that Megamind was better than this. Using me as a form of Blackmail? That's just cruel.

"Sorry Miss Ritchi, but Sir has strictly told me to not untie the ropes." Minion seemed genuinely sorry as he made this statement.

'Aw please Minion?" The reporter pouted "It's not like I can escape."

Minion looked convinced. "Oh...Fine, but just this once, and don't tell Sir that I untied the ropes!" Minion quickly untied the ropes, and stepped back so that it didn't look like he was the one to free their captive.

After a few minutes Megamind returned from wherever he had went. Roxanne stood up.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"How'd-"

"Shut up!" the kidnapee yelped "and let me out of here!"

Megamind was a bit taken aback. Roxanne rarely ever got mad. "Settle down" The criminal backed up a few steps "I'm not going to do anything to you"

"You already did something to me!"

"What?..."

"You-well uhhm" Roxanne stuttered, she should have had an answer prepared!

"Well what?"

"You...used me as blackmail bait!"

"Blackmail bait?"

"You know what I mean! You're treating me like a piece of paper! Like some sort of document that you can use against Metro Man!"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because Metro Man is my" Roxanne paused "boyfriend" she choked the word out. She hated calling Metro Man her boyfriend. "And I'm not going to willingly help you blackmail him."

"Oh you're not?" Megamind smirked "what are you going to do about that?"

"This." Roxanne gripped Megamind's collar.

Is she going to kiss me? Megamind mentally panicked. Then he saw her hand flying towards his face Nope she's gonna slap my face. Wait why would I let her slap me?

Megamind quickly grabbed Roxanne's wrist right before her hand hit his cheek. "Not so fast sweetheart!"

"Don't call me that!"

"wh-" the sound of a door being knocked down interrupted Megamind. "Oh no, he's coming!" the doorknob could be seen jiggling as if someone was turning it.

Megamind quickly grabbed Roxanne's waist with one hand, and the back of her head with the other "Please go along with this" he whispered, and maybe she would have replied, but Megamind was already kissing her.

Omg! What in the world just happened!?

Plot bunny: I took over your mind

wisrac:noooo go away!

plot bunny:Never! *evil laugh*

wisrac:grrrr


	4. Chapter 4

This wasn't in the plan. Megamind reminded himself for the thousandth time. This is only happening because Metro Man is here.

"Sir-" wait Metro Man didn't call Megamind Sir! Oops.

Roxanne abruptly ended the kiss. "What the hel* was that for!"

Megamind didn't reply, he was still in shock from what he had just done.

"Megamind! Answer me"" Roxanne was really mad now.

"I uh I thought...Metro Mahn" the villan stuttered.

"I'm leaving!" The reporter announced.

"You can't just leave!"

"Yes I can. Watch." And with that, Roxanne stood up and walked right past Megamind and Minion without being stopped.

An hour later, Minion finally decided to ask his boss about the scene he had walked in on.

"Sir"

"Yes Minion?"

"Uh why were you- I mean why did you-"

"The incident you walked in on was merely part of the plan" Megamind knew that it was obvious that he was lying, but Minion knew better than to ask more questions.

"I'm going to go do some laundry" the fish mumbled as he clanked away.

Roxanne flopped down onto her bed. She was so mad at Megamind! She could barely think! Kissing her? What was that supposed to do for him?

Deep down, she knew that he had only done it to satisfy his evil plan, but could she allow herself to let him get away with it?

Metro Man was sitting on his fluffy white couch, watching football. The game hadn't been particularly exciting so far, but the superhero didn't have anything better to do. Well actually he did: Get the unhypnotyzing ray, but he couldn't do that just yet. He had to wait for the right time.

Knock knock. Was that the door? Only one person knew where he lived though.

Roxanne


	5. Chapter 5

This story is on hold and may or may not be continued. I hope you understand and continue to check out my other stories for the time being.

Thanks for your support,

Wisrac17dew


End file.
